To Share
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: Maybe Sharing is the most difficult lesson you could learn... and you can't imagine how much. ZoroxLuffyxSanji REVIEWS!


"To Share"

**N/A.- One Piece is not mine :P and never will be xD**

I hope you like this history, I love this threesome and there's isn't enough of them out there! So I decided to change that Mwahahaha! º0º

Thanks to AlibisDragon who was the one who beta-ed this my and correct all my terrible English:3 I **heart** you bishie! X3

------------------------

Ever since we were kids people had to teach us to share. They taught us not to be selfish, to play nicely with other children, etc., everything with the intention for us to become mature and better people in the future.

However, this lesson changes a little as you're growing up, and eventually you learn that you can't share _everything_. There are both things you can, and things you can't (or rather you _shouldn't_) share. Plain and simple.

However, there are special occasions in which you must bend your morals, when you must learn to share those certain things you supposedly should not…occasions in which the previously learned lessons are thrown aside and all of that work seems to be for nothing… you'll let go of everything for a simple feeling, a feeling so strong that, even though you may sacrifice a lot, the final result is more than worth it.

It's one of those things that cannot be learned without significant difficulty, and for Roronoa Zoro and Redleg Sanji, it was no different.

Since the beginning, their personalities had clashed in the most violently way, and it seemed that nothing anyone tried could prevent it. It just seemed as if that was their way of doing things; not one of them could keep their mouth shut, and both were far too proud and stubborn to back down.

Any witness to these encounters could tell without mistake that they wanted to kill each other, and in truth, there really wasn't anything stopping them. Their mutual hatred didn't have any clear explanation (At least not for the rest of the Straw Hats), they were simply like two negative poles, repelling each other and taking advantage of any opportunity to show it in the most violent ways possible.

And even then, it seemed that destiny had a very twisted sense of humor; one that was displayed in the way fate laid out the plans it had for every person, because anyone that knew the pair never would have imagined (not even in their wildest dreams) that Zoro and Sanji would come to terms with each other. That they would form a silent agreement so binding that their typical fights occurred as seldom as they could stand, and, at times, that they could even respect each other…

But then again, if you really knew them well enough, you wouldn't have been too surprised by the change, perhaps a little, but not so much. You would have already known that the reason for it all possessed both a first and last name.

Monkey D. Luffy was one of the most interesting people in the world. It was amazing to see one single person being so many things at the same time, from silly and absent-minded, to wise and determined. And the idea that was totally inconceivable, completely baffling, was the fact that that 17-year-old boy, a boy that was far too childish and always had a smile spread across his face, just happened to be one of the most dangerous people in the world.

Upon first hearing of it, the boy's dream seemed pretty stupid to a newcomer, but little by little his entire crew became completely sure that it would, one day, be a fact. They didn't know how he had been able to change their point of view so drastically in so short a time, but it seemed he simply had a way that made him totally irresistible, invincible, made you feel that nothing would ever go wrong again for the rest of your life.

But that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that both nemeses had set their sights on the same raven-haired boy.

Obviously, this became the source of many more fights, ones that were far more frequent than they had been originally, and those included even more dangerous moves and resulted in many close-calls, each young man driving himself to the best of his ability (every time they met with more clear intentions of killing each other). The tension of the ship was almost unbearable, and the mere mention of the other's name would be the end of the nearest object, either by a heavy foot or a skilled blade.

Of course, they needed to learn little by little how to be more tolerant.

Luffy was definitely not happy with their attitude, and he told them so pretty clearly (something that surprised both of them greatly, because they had never imagined that their captain would use such a tone), in a manner that left no room for argument, the only remaining option being to swallow their pride and come to a truce.

In the beginning everything seemed too weird and 'unnatural', the fake smiles appeared to be caused by some sort of facial contusion, and there were no doubts that more than once they'd had to bite their tongues to prevent a new fight from occurring. However, though they could not hide their glares of true hate, they both knew that Luffy wouldn't choose one over the other, and they wouldn't dare to ask him to, not again.

The raven-haired boy was far too special; maybe you never would believe it possible for any one person to love two more at the same time (or you may think of it as indecisive, or perhaps taking advantage of the situation), but with Luffy it was different, _much_ different. You could clearly see it in his eyes that he wasn't lying, or cheating anyone, that he truly was capable of that responsibility, and with his pure honesty, you couldn't see it as something bad.

And even with the disastrous commotion that had marked the beginning of the relationship, it hadn't been long before everything became so natural that not even Zoro or Sanji could keep complaining about it. They couldn't even find it in themselves to hate each other (at least not for the situation with Luffy), and even the crew regarded it as a pretty normal thing, as genuine as the sky is blue and as steady as the captain's inability to swim.

Luffy expressed his love for both in the most simple, eloquent and pure ways (and without even really trying).

There were days that he enjoyed 'helping' Zoro with his training, playing or simply hugging him while he was sleeping. The first few times Sanji had given the swordsman a full-blown glare, his gaze full of hatred, before he chose to concentrate on spoiling his 'lovely' ladies (because no matter the situation, Sanji will keep being Sanji, his love for women would never change, the only difference being that he loved only one person, and that solitary person was the only one he would give up everything for, without a second thought). But as time passed the blonde devoted less attention to those situations concerning the first mate, because he knew that he also had his own special moments with his captain (like when Luffy offered to 'help' him in the kitchen, or when they would share a bath).

During the long hours of the night, in which the raven-haired boy had begun sleeping in his own hammock, it wasn't surprising that several hours passing would find him curled snugly into warmth of Zoro's couch, or clambering drowsily into Sanji's hammock. There were even times he would start the evening nestled into bed with one, only to wake the following morning across the room and cuddled against the other.

In the mornings, if the captain would wake up with the blonde, Sanji would rise with a 'good morning kiss' before leaving to attend to breakfast. Luffy would stay a little while longer, huddled in the hammock before jumping on Zoro, jostling him into consciousness to give him his own 'good morning kiss.' They would remain like that, and more often then not both would be dozing again two minutes later until the blonde would call everybody to eat. Sometimes Luffy would end up following the cook to the kitchen, offering to help him prepare the meal, in which case the blonde would give him a simple task, one that the raven-haired boy would spend too much time doing, until Sanji would finish it for him and serve the meal, nevertheless making his captain believe that his help was truly significant. Though that isn't to say that his efforts weren't truly appreciated; the blonde sincerely cherished those mornings when his captain decided to keep him company.

It had been difficult to achieve that comfortable harmony, but they certainly enjoyed it. Each of them had their own special place in Luffy's heart, and that was enough for both of them. Especially because the raven-haired boy never called out the wrong name when he spent the night pressed skin to skin with one of his loves.

For Luffy, it was wonderful that the situation had settled that way, and he was immeasurably happy with both of his beloved friends. But even then, at times he really wished that, maybe someday, Sanji and Zoro could come to _better_ terms… but maybe he was just asking too much already.

**ºOwariº**

Um… reviews please? –puppy eyes mode-


End file.
